Bob's bananas
Bob's bananas was one of the founding twelve teams of the League of Champions. After a disappointing 6-7 season and a trade controversy, bob's bananas cut ties with the league and the team was discontinued. 2011 Draft Bob's Bananas (BB) showed promise early. Procuring the fifth overall pick by way of randomized draft order, BB selected Jamaal Charles and then LeSean McCoy one round later. McCoy would go on to be the top scoring RB for the team. BB hit big again with their third pick when they selected Green Bay WR Greg Jennings, but faltered and selected back to back busts in Boldin and Benson. Early Success In week one bob's bananas blew out their opponent despite one combined point from Kicker Adam Vinatieri and 6th round WR Lance Moore. The season began to turn sour early. On September 18, in the midst of a 3-48 blowout by the Detroit Lions, first-round pick Jamaal Charles tore his ACL on only the second run of the game. He was placed on IR the next day and BB lost both his star and the game. Despite the injury, BB gutted out a week three win versus Lock THIS, 221.83-212.15. After the 2-1 start the Charles injury caught up to bob's bananas. They would fall to .500 after a drudging by then powerhouse B-2 Hallway Gangstas. In week five they lost a match on a Monday night after holding a lead the entire weekend. Warwick Kswiss Tubes came in with a 1-3 record and narrowly defeated BB 151.07-148.10. While Kswiss would go on to not win a game the rest of the season, BB found themselves one win short of a post-season berth. TradeGate On October 13, 2011, bob's bananas initiated a controversial trade with last place GregCincoDos. GCD was 0-5 already facing playoff elimination. The trade seemed designed to stack bob's bananas after the back-breaking loss of Jamaal Charles in week two. In the trade BB would aquire Atlanta's Roddy White, Pittsburgh's Mike Wallace, and San Francisco Tight End Vernon Davis. White was in the midst of a Pro-Bowl season while Mike Wallace started the season catching over 100-yards in his first three games on his way to eight straight games with over 70 yards receiving. In return for three top prospects, bob's bananas would give GregCincoDos Jets Tight end Dustin Keller, New England's Chad Ochocinco, and Washington's Jabar Gaffney. Through five games, OchoCinco had only made nine receptions. He would only have fifteen all season. The Commissioner was quick to respond, deeming the trade unfair. In a move considered by some to be an abuse of power, the commissioner made an unapproved change in the league rules effective immediately. The change removed the league's ability to veto trades within a 48-hour period and instead gave the Commissioner complete authority over all trades. Bob's Bananas owner Bobby Sherburne responded to the actions that same day, issuing the following statement: That is slander. I believe the league should vote for itself on the fairness of trades, because one person deciding on the trades going through is completely unfair. The fight was all for naught as the league agreed that the trade was not in the best interest of the league. Manager Chris Pfeiler later issued a statement on behalf of his team: These trades are some booty. The Commissioner reenacted a voting system for trade vetoes following the event. On October 17th, GregCincoDos and bob's bananas successfully completed a trade that sent Cam newton and Ted Ginn Jr. to bob's bananas in exchange for Jay Cutler and Lance Moore. In the week following the trade both new players remained on the bench, leading some to believe the trade was only done to test the Commish and see if he would abuse his power. Mid-Season Woes The team was not the same after TradeGate. Despite aquiring a top performer in Newton, they could not make up for the loss of perennial pro-bowler Jamaal Charles. Chad OchoCinco continued to take up a wasted roster spot in the starting lineup, costing BB game after game. BB benched two wins in their next four games. The losing streak is believed to be the work of the Fantasy Gods. Late Run and Consolation Round Bob's Bananas finished the season strong, knocking GregCincoDos and Brak and Yellow out of player contention in consecutive weeks to close the season. GregCincoDos came into week 12 riding a four-game winning streak, their longest of the season. Facing his old team, Cam Newton put up just over 200 yards passing but added another 50 rushing yards and a rushing TD to boost BB to a 180.50-150.53 victory. On the last week of the season Brak and Yellow was on a four-game winning streak of its own. Bob's bananas handily beat them 167.13-216.60, knocking them out of the playoff hunt. The two game win streak was not enough. Mismanagement during the meat of the season came back to bite bob's bananas and they headed to the consolation round, where they would play their last two games. In the opening round of the Consolation Round bob banana's faced off with their rival, Warwick Kswiss Tubes. A victory against them earlier in the season would have at least given them a shot at a playoff spot and could have changed the decisions made in TradeGate. After narrowly beating BB in week 5, Warwick Kswiss Tubes had not won another game the entire regular season. Bob's bananas unleashed hell, defeated the hapless Kswiss 219.50-174.67. It was one of their best victories of the season. Their final game was played December 13-19, 2011, against Big Sacks. The 194.52-154.93 loss the nail in the coffin of a franchise that could never quite get off the ground. Fold At the conclusion of the 2011 season bob's bananas folded as part of the league's twelve-to-ten team reduction. Franchise Statistics Win/Loss Records Head-to-Head Records Power Rankings Click to enhance and view the Power Rankings for bob's bananas. BB began the season ranked fourth but fell out of favor with the Fantasy Gods and was never the same.